


Swan In A Lonely Lake

by Frost_Exmachina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Always up for criticism, Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, Futa Tracer, M/M, Might change point of views at times, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yandere, Yandere Tracer, i can't tag for crap, mostly likely gonna stick with futa tracer, no beta so yay, probably trash but I will finish what I created
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Exmachina/pseuds/Frost_Exmachina
Summary: Ever have one of those rewrites? Yeah, that's me.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Swan In A Lonely Lake

**Author's Note:**

> This might suck. Please bare with me.

~Lena's P.O.V~

I wouldn't say I'm stable, because I know I'm not. Some may say I should get help for my mental health, but I would be the last thing they say. They're wrong though. I don't think I need help, I'm happy as long as others don't see who I truly am. I say this because my unstable mentality affects my emotions, which is what's making me feel this anger, possessiveness, and urge to harm others for any possible interaction with what's mine.  
What caused this is that everyone is staring at her. I hated it. Not because she got more attention than I, I loathed popularity. It's just that I'm the only one who is allowed to stare, because I'm the only one who can see the true beauty within her soul. Of course, everyone just wants her for her body, but not me. And if I could do so very quickly, I would've killed every single person in this school for looking at her. She's the love of my life, my swan in her lonely lake.  
My beauty had cautiously made her way down the hallway of our school with eyes on her. Fortunately, she passed by me, but her expression was not what I thought I'd receive. Her mixed amber golden eyes kept down to the floor, her cheeks stained with tears and shoulders stiff as she held a binder. The rich glorious eyes I was so used to seeing were now dull and no longer filled with life I always looked forward to everyday. But why? Why was she so sad? I did what she would've wanted.

\------

Her name is Amélie, and soon to be Oxton, Guillard. I can testify that that bloke called 'Gérard' was never good enough for her, he never and could never love her as much as I do. I knew that Amélie, secretly, didn't love him. I picked it up at every glance she gave me. Which is why I claim her as mine and only mine. She should be happy, right? ‘Why wasn't she happy? Was it something I did to upset her? I need to make this right, somehow.’  
Of course, like everything in this damn town, people blame others and spread rumours. It's nothing new. So it is no surprise that everyone in town, possibly the world, believes that our very own ballet dancer murdered her boyfriend. After all, they think they have all the evidence since she was with Gérard on the night of his death. Finally, like any small town time cops, they don't fully do their jobs when we expect them to. And them not figuring out that those two weren't the only ones in the home went right over their bloody heads. This made it a hell of a lot easier for the killer to get away with it.  
Neither of the two knew about the love stricken girl sitting just outside Gérard's window spectating them, planning different scenarios just for the sake of taking a life for their love. Amélie was too far away at the time to be able to hear the pounding on the front door and shrills of help, but Gérard heard. She didn't know that her "boyfriend's" life had been snatched mercilessly, while trying to help, by that same girl he was lured into. Unfortunately, that female couldn't get Amélie out of there at all and wouldn't risk being seen.  
So no one knows, and they'll never find out.  
The goddess of mine hid behind her binder and uncomfortably started to pace down the hall. Amélie then rounded the corner and vanished from sight as students whispered. ‘If only I could right now…’ I thought, my nails scraping to the edge of my locker. With all my strength, I flung the metal door shut, catching everyone's attention, and turned to them all with glares.  
"Oi! This is no time for standin' around! Sod off and leave a lady alone!" I barked at them and hurt my voice in the process. The shy ones flinched to skimper off, while others turned their attention elsewhere, only a few selected chose to continue to stare. With a snarl beginning to build in the back of my throat, my hand reached around to my back and slowly wrapped around the handle in the hidden compartment.  
"Lena, you shouldn't draw too much attention to yourself." Angela began as she practically glided up to me from my right. At the sudden start of this conversation, I jerked my left hand out of the pocket and instead aimed for my water bottle. "It's unnecessary and you should be studying for your English test."  
"Do ya think I should go after 'er?" I completely ignored her words and looked back where Amélie had left. ‘Comfort.’ I told myself. ‘She needs to be comforted. I will be there for her. I must be.’ A slender hand rested itself on my shoulder before I could go chase after Amélie. My nails slightly dug in my palm to keep from swatting and cutting the hand off, I knew it was Angela's. I swallowed and eyeballed the clear nails at the corner of my eye. ‘Get your dirty mitts off me. Only Amélie gets to touch me.’  
"I do not believe you should." Angela replied with a shake of her head and pulled me in her direction. My jaw clenched in annoyance and caused me to look at her with a not so pleased face. This, she disregarded quickly and tugged me to bring me to class. "Come, liebling, we are at the risk of being late and receiving a tardy."  
With a sigh, I hung my head down, allowing her to drag me along, and saw my blue wrist watch before shooting back up in disbelief. "What the bloody hell, Angie?! We still have ten more minutes till the bell rings! M'going to see if Amélie is well." I whined and tried to take my arm back, this made her stop and exhaled sharply. "Please."  
Angela then pinched the bridge of her nose and set me free from her grab. I fell onto my back with an 'oof' while she twirled to look down at me. "You don't know what she wants. For all we know, she may want to spend some time alone, Lena. Please let her. Now get up." I shook my head and rolled over to crawl away from her.  
"No, Angie, I need to know if she's fine. Amélie is especially important to me." I stated, trying to get up now. Angela clasped my hand, and thank God for weight training, as I was now pulling her behind me. "Let me go."  
"How much do you want to bet that she doesn't even know you exist?" Another female spoke up, this one not as nice as Angela. No similar accent or friendliness in the voice, it was smug and Spanish. There was only one person I knew who could own that despicable irritating voice.

Dun...

Dun..!

DUN!

Amélie's best friend, Sombra.

Sombra is my most hated person in this world. From always getting close to my Amélie, to even being friends with her was more than enough reasons to rid her from Earth. Unfortunately, I can't. The bloody git knows everything and was in love with two of my friends, with a possible chance of reciprocation. Sombra isn't her real name, everyone knows that, but they don't know her birth name. I have my suspicions about her too. I think she knows what part I played that night.  
Shooing Angela off successfully, I converted my face to look disinterested and bored, but the venom still poured through my teeth with each word. "Piss off, Sombra. What would you know? Other than the latest gossip?" I spat out with my jaw still set in a clench while grabbing the strap of my book bag. I dusted it off and left Angela to fend for herself and deal with that pain in the arse. "I'm just goin' to see how she is."  
"Or are you going to confess your undying love for her that you've had since the 5th grade?" I heard Sombra snort out from behind me. Not even five minutes with her here and I was ready to uppercut her in the face. Angela called for me, but I didn't turn back. "Gotta say, amiga. Stalking is a creepy move. I've always had low standards for you, but this is a new low."  
"Ya don't know me, ya tosser." I sighed and proceeded through a set of doors, muttering insults and threats under my breath. Going further down, all noises decreased as did the number of students. Soon it was just me and my own thoughts, with occasional building noises. ‘What if Angie is right? Amélie might not want to see me. Maybe I'd just make her feel worse. Oh dear…’  
‘No, that's ridiculous, Lena. Amélie wouldn't do that to me.’ I held up my hand against the wooden ladies room door. Then I put my head on the back of my palm, a smile crossing my cheeks and rejecting the idea. ‘Impossible. Amélie knows and loves me enough to not push me away. Angela is totally wrong and Sombra is a no good daughter of a bitch liar.’

\------

As I pushed the door open and crept through, it gave my presence away immediately with a creak. At the the loud door, whatever noise that had been going on in here had ceased to be heard. I could see boots underneath the stalls, which I recognized as Amélie's. "'Ello?" Her breath hitched and I continued to creep closer to the stalls.  
Silence.  
"I know someone's in here, your boots are showing under the stall. Ya can come out, luv. I don't bite or anythin'." I called out a little too loudly, my ears picking up the echo I'd produced within the walls of the restroom. I got a few more steps closer and I was face to face with the door, where breathing was trying to slow itself. ‘Why is she scared? It can't be me... Did someone try to hurt her? My Amélie?’ "À-Amélie?"  
No noises left my mind to wander and eventually be poisoned with her and I missed my rival. I was staring at the door still with my hand slowly clenching at the not so suitable figure I was making up my mind. ‘Is there someone else whose love life I need to kill? Has she gone and cheated on me, with someone like Gérard?’ A single hot tear fell from my left eye and traveled down to my cheekbone, where it dropped from my face. Then, my clenched fist was going towards my switch blade pocket before I realized and stopped. ‘No.. I came here to comfort her. But the rival needs to go, they're taking Amélie away from you. Other methods can be winning her heart over than killing off competition. Kill. Them.’  
A headache was washing over me as the sides of my head began to bangs around inside. My palms slowly tried to massage the pain away, and was working... ‘For a few seconds.’ I probably looked loony to her or any normal person. ‘Kill.’ The roots of my hair were entrapped by my own fingers and being tugged on as my own breath heightened. ‘Be normal, be normal. Kill them all. No one will have her. She's watching you, don't be creepy. She's mine, I'll claim her one and for all.’ "S-Stop tal-"  
"Merde, don't you have ears? I said go away!" I stopped in motion at the sound of her hiss coming from behind the door. Slowly, I backed away and stood against the sinks. Between the annoying inch wide cracks everyone hates, was an eye. Like a sunset, they shined at the skimmer of light that shone through the crack. Around her irises was red and puffy with tears still in the process of making. Her pupil was narrowed and her brow was scrunched to show no sign of being pleasant. Nevertheless she was still beautiful.

"W-Wha-"

"G-Go away, I... I said." She grunted, there were breaks in her voice as she spoke. I guess she meant it, her fierce eye was still on me and expected me to leave, but I didn't. I couldn't because I had my own questions. ‘Why do you want me to leave you? I won't, not ever. Have I done something wrong? What did I do?’ I stood there like a buffoon, causing her to growl. She had unlocked the door and swung it open, charging towards me. "Do you not listen?"  
I inhaled and suddenly forgot to breathe, my hands dropped down to my sides. My jaw still open as I looked her up and down. If I could, maybe her touch would be gentle, her skin could be smooth, her dark blue hair would be like silk without the gel masking it, and pale puffy kissable lips. Her tall stature towering over me, cheek bone sharp enough to cut through anything. The firm hands she could hold me with, long legs I'd let her step on me with. ‘Blimey, get a hold of yourself and quit drooling.’  
"Mes yeux sont en haut ici, pervers." Amélie spoke in the harshness of her tongues. I didn't take much French, so I didn't understand most of what she said. I met her face but I was too afraid to meet her anger induced gaze. My eyes switched to stare at her face instead but could never meet her eyes. I clamped my lips together and dryly swallowed, my heartbeats going wild. "Why are you here?"  
Amélie watched me struggle with trying to make an excuse as to why I was there, but got nothing in return. My lips parted and out came was incomprehensible noises. I squeaked my last noises and then turned to cover my entire face out of embarrassment.  
"What do you want?" She demanded while turning back around to grab her backpack and binder. I just stood there, my knees were shaking and ready to give out at any moment, yet both my hands refused to leave my hot face. "How do you know who I am? How did you find me?"  
When my responses never answered her straightforward questions, she sighed, slung the strap over her shoulder and began to make their way past me. ‘No she can't leave, I just got here. Make her stay, or just take her now. You know you want to... Shut up, Lena. What if others might stare at her. No one can stare without my permission. Oh, Amélie, why are you like this? Why do you always want to leave me? Do you like hurting me? Don't you know I'm trying to protect you?’ "Hey, w-wait. Please.."  
The tips of my fingers got a hold of an arm to keep her from going any further and brushed over some chain. I looked down as did she with a look of sadness. Hanging off her wrist was a charm bracelet, four clover and a heart, but it was a little too loose for her, and it had tiny writing on a piece. In tiny cursive writing, it said, 'To ma chérie, Amélie, the only woman I'll ever love.' My grip only tightened and I had to resist the urge to rip it off her hand. I still needed to answer her before she thought I was a creep. I met her eyes as she tried to tug my grip off her.  
"Everyone knows ya, luv. If they didn't, they must be slow, but they bloody know you now, huh?" I flashed her my signature smile that I was known for, according to everyone, and my hands silently began to work at undoing the charm without her noticing. I prepared myself mentally to force out my next few words, one thumb stroking her hand for assurance. I murmured, "It's not your fault either, Miss Lacroix. It could've happened to anyone."  
"I should've known someone with a low education like you wouldn't understand. You don't know that because you weren't there." Amélie retorted, she quickly snatched her wrist out of my hold and clenched the strap like a stress ball. She spun on her heel, hitting my cheek with her hair in the process. "So spare me the pity and go back to running the track." She walked towards the door, looked at me in the corner of her eyes, and gave me a scoff. I simply kept her in my vision, rubbing my cheek. ‘God, I'm so gay. She is gorgeous, so extraordinary and talented.’ I thought as she stepped closer to the door, no longer saying what her mind told her to.  
‘If only you knew.’ I wanted to say to her, it was at the tip of my tongue and ready to just easily roll off of. Then, if she'd let me go on, I'd go into detail of how I even found where Gérard's house was. How I'd done the deed she was hesitant to do, how I watched all the life drain from his eyes.  
Finally, if she wasn't running for the hills by then, I could apologize sincerely how I couldn't have saved her from seeing the gruesome scene. No beauty such as her should ever see nasty rubbish like him sprawled on the polished floor. I'd apologize about how I couldn't save her from him any sooner than that as he trapped her in a relationship everyone knew wasn't gonna last.  
Maybe, just maybe. Amélie would notice all my hard work to make our relationship possible and choose to be with me. Hopefully, she would come to me in my arms and we'd live the rest of our lives in peace. No outside distractions or rivals to tear us apart. I wouldn't have to put my life on the line for her as much. She could love me as I love her. We'd be a complete and perfect couple.  
Unfortunately, this was now. The future dream would have to wait, but would ultimately come soon. At this time, Amélie'll just have to learn that I am exactly right for her. If she didn't struggle with the choice, then taking her away would be as easy as breathing. She's just not ready, and neither am I. I know she loves me and I love her. If she'd like to hide our relationship from others, okay, but only because she's scared of what others would think. They won't care though, they shouldn't, it's not their business. And as long as we're together, nothing else matters. ‘So why won't you show me love? Why be scared?’  
"M-Maybe I was not, but it's from my cl-clear observation, I know you w-would never commit such a heinous act." I said, trying to refrain myself from going up to her. The memory of a few seconds earlier was still fresh in my mind. I, Lena Oxton, got the opportunity to hold Amélie Guillard's wrist. I cleared my throat and in sheer confidence, I said, "Never thought it, ya know? You're gutted, I get that. I'd be in shambles if I lost the love of my life... Specifically you... But things get sorted in the future, yeah? Might be a tad bit wonky, but hard work is paid off with wicked stuff."  
"Attend une minute, what did you say?" Amélie looked back at me, while her hand was moving away from the door. 'Well blimey, fuck me, I thought I was being quiet about it..' I coughed and ruffled my hair, then started walking towards the only exit. My ears soon went hot when I was getting close to her each step.  
"What you mean, l-luv?" I asked, grabbing the handle behind her. I could feel her cool breath hitting the back of my neck, my eyes trying to look anywhere but her nearly exposed breasts, and causing goosebumps to rise within my skin. Her uniform was messed, unbuttoned and wrinkled so it was impossible not to be curiously observing her body. I was clearly biting my lip, she pulled my hand away from the door and held my chin up to force me to look up to her. ‘Oh my, she's tall enough to bloody dominate m- Stop thinking these thoughts, Lena!’ "We should get t-to class?"  
"Non." She shook her head, smirking devilishly, making me let out a shaky breath and avoid her face once more. The bell faintly rang from outside the restroom, but it didn't phase us a bit. Amélie locked the door with a thumb sweeping over my bottom lip. I gulped down a swallow that nearly made me choke, as she brought my face closer to her. "After the 'love of my life' part. What did you say after?"  
"Erm.. I-I think I heard the bell ring. I can't be late t-to class again?" I tried to reason while trying to pull away, though my mind screamed not to and that this was my only chance, it didn't work as she had a strong grip and I was on the verge of falling to my knees. My cheeks felt like they'd been set to fire and the crimson hot colour was most likely visible to her. "We should go."  
"I asked you a question, chérie." She murmured sternly, moving a falling tuft of my chestnut hair away. ‘Oh boy, I'm discovering a fetish..’ I dropped my bookbag from my shoulder to the ground, not caring if it got dirty, and let my finger skim back up her leg. I could hear my own beats in my ear, feeling the uncomfortable sensation of everything in me cry to crumble. Her tongue licked across her lips as her eyes landed on my lips. "And I expect you to answer it."  
"I s-said somethin' about f-future." I uttered out in a quick breath, I pulled my head back and the finger had trailed up her thigh, my thumb barely dipping into her inner thigh. Going any further would probably earn a punch to the face, I placed my hand on her hip and drew her closer, the piercing eyes met mine. She didn't believe me.  
"That is not what I heard though." Amélie said, the hand that moved my hair fell lower and slipped around my neck. She had my ear between her thumb and index finger, lips brushing over mine. "You're lying and I did not give you permission to hold me. What would everyone think? The famous track star 'Tracer' is going after a mourning soul just two days after the death of a loved one."  
I growled at the mention of 'loved one', it wasn't right in my ears and head. ‘Then you'd be wrong. I'm not dead, he is. You're mine! Mine! He laid a hand on you and got the punishment.’ My trousers grew tighter and had no intention of stopping. Hopefully she couldn't feel anything while being so close to me. ‘Can we start snogging? To hell with what people say!’ My mind yelled, one foot tapping eagerly. ‘It's a stupid name and reputation, I'll do anything if it means I can be with you.’  
"Then no one should find out. I can keep my trap shut if you do too. Does that sound like a deal, luv?" I replied softly, trying to nip at her lip. She tilted her with a hum and smile, it was possibly from hearing my heart hammering so damn loudly.  
"Oh right, then I can fall deeply in love with you and all our problems will be solved, like a story?" She questioned, her voice got lower and lower with each word. I shrugged but nodded, putting little pressure against the dark purple lips.  
"You'll find the answer soon enough if you'd try me out." I whispered and my eyes sluggishly began to shut. Amélie let out a small chuckle, which was music to my ears, and twisted her finger in my messy hair. Just as mine did, Amélie pulled my head closer to her and rested a leg in my hand. ‘This is it, Lena. You're finally getting one of your wishes! Just a little fu-’  
"Absolutely not." She growled, the twist on my hair was getting tighter and tighter. Then when it tugged at the very roots, I had to yelp out. Her hand that was around my neck left and held me to the door by the throat. The sharp nails of hers dug in my skin as I whined in pain and tried to pry her hands off me. "I am not stupid, fille. Nor will I be swayed to be in a relationship with the likes of someone like you. Preying on a lady who witnessed anything obscene is disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. Disgraceful. Cruel, and borderline insanity."  
Her grip tightened, it was either I die by the hands of my lovely swan or leave. My body that was lacking oxygen told me to get out of this hold on instinct, but something else told me to be in this forever. I choked out unintelligible noises and stared at her, hands holding her arm.  
"You and I will never speak of this again. You,Tracer, will never speak to me. Your innocent antics may be what the world sees, but will that be the same when Sombra tells everyone what you just tried to do?" She said with certainty and no emotion.  
‘If you die, then you die a failure.’ I told myself and twisted her skin in opposite directions with my hands. The harder I twisted, the more she loosened her hold and dropped me eventually. I landed on the floor with ease and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder.  
"But no one would ever believe her, luv. For a big mouth, she doesn't tell you anything about me. Doesn't she? Knowing everything can have a downside." I remarked, kissing her cheek and unlocking the door. "You don't know my real name other than 'Tracer.' Sombra may even know who the murderer is, but do you think she'd tell you? Best friends keep secrets from one another sometimes. I bet that is to protect you. So who can you really trust? I could be the bloody murderer, or she is. It could be that Gérard killed himself. We'll never know, I guess."

\------

"Miss Oxton, would you like to share why you were so late to class? This is the third time this week." Morrison stated, his tone was on edge and annoyed. ‘Chief Reyes may have one night stood him again. What a shame. And thanks a lot..’ I sighed, standing at the door with a dumb puppy look on my face.  
"If you request, sir!" I exclaimed with a mock salute. Stepping further into the classroom, I walked in front and waved at the students. They all looked up at the disturbance in the room, me. "Ahem. Ladies and gentlemen, my reason for coming in late on this fine day was because I was taking care of me mums since she'd caught the flu. How it star-"  
"Okay, that will be enough, Miss Oxton. Thank you." Jack interrupted, raising his hand to shut me up and walking behind his desk. He gestured for me to take a seat in the back and half glared at me. "I'm sure no one wants to hear about your adventurous excuses. And like everyone and I, take a seat and pretend like you care about this class."  
"Yes, sir." I obeyed and strutted towards the lonely seat, everyone was still watching me. ‘Jeez, look somewhere else..’ I silently took out my phone and played Dodgy Roads, occasionally talking to others and acting like I was paying attention.  
‘So she really thinks she can ruin my facade with one sentence? Risky. She’s got the beauty, but a little lacking in brains.’ I thought, slowly replaying the events from earlier. My legs began to move in anticipation at the thought of my lips touching hers. The little lip gloss on her lips that rubbed off on mine. It tasted like grapes. I savoured the flavour and wished for another taste.  
How she tugged on my hair so tightly, and she wanted that kiss just as much as I did, maybe more. Her eyes and lips literally spelled out how much she wanted it. ‘She's definitely lying to herself.’ I looked around at the students in uniforms, none of them seemed to be looking. Thankfully, these desks were covering our legs and such, or I'd be caught immediately. It was clear and the churning in me was growing rapidly while remembering the brief feel of her bum. How they were perfect. She was perfect. I wanted her legs around me as I pinned her against the wall, stealing every kiss from her.  
I quietly unbuttoned my trousers, taking one last glance around before I thumbed the waistband of my underpants. 'Lena~' I could hear her begin as she tried to beg me to stop, but she'd secretly never want me to. I could easily tease her by my finger lightly trailing between her thighs, feeling the wetness of her arousal drip onto my fingers. Then, my lips could claim every inch of skin on her collarbone as both of our uniforms fell from our bodies. Her nails could dig in my back, like she'd done with my throat. This time, she'd not be holding anything in.  
Her other hand of fingers reached down and palmed my cock, stroking all around the tip before pulling it out. I could feel it slap against my stomach as she pulled me into a rough kiss, then go down my body and licked the precum that was trailing down the side, up. I jolted as she finally filled her mouth with me and watched my reaction. Gasping out curses at the sudden warm temperature of her mouth, my knees struggled to keep myself up against the wall. Then, I could see a sly smirk trying to form on her face, but she'd pull back every time I would try to thrust into her mouth.  
"Patience, chérie." Amélie would whisper and lick from the base up, eventually over the slit and repeat a few times. A moan escaped from me with a sharp grip on her hair, causing her to recoil. "I can easily leave you here and let you deal with this yourself. Do not move."  
I shook my head, holding both sides of hers in my hands and took the quick second of shoving my todger fully into her wet cavern. I could hear her whine as I started to slowly get her to relax with a steady thrust. Ignoring the surprised gasp and growl, I tightened my grip on her hair and started to thrust at a faster pace. I nearly shouted out, not letting go of her and her hands held my hips in a feeble attempt to push me away. With both of my own hands on the sides of her head, I began to ram deeper and deeper into her mouth. Then I'd hit the back of her throat, hearing her choke and try to resist the urge to gag. If anyone was around, they'd hear a Brit yelling 'Amélie' and banging on the door.  
After calming herself, her teeth skimmed over me, her tongue swirled around me as she moaned. Her eyes watering at every touch to her throat and looking at me with nothing but lust. My eyes shut tightly, mesmerizing every hit to her throat and the strong build growing in me. While moaning, her throat had vibrated and caused me-

-VRRRR-

I was brought out of my fantasy as the vibrate of my phone indicated I was run over in Dodgy Roads. My hand still in my pants and wrapped around my knob. I saw no one looking. ‘Just get this over with.’ I thought, picking up the pace in pumping, I was biting my lips harshly and trying not to make a sound. My mind was scolding me about this though. ‘Lena, you're sick for giving yourself a wank in the middle of class.’  
I sighed, not wanting to, but taking my hand out of my pants and wiping it on the skinny jeans I wore. ‘Wait till home at least..’ I mentally said while zipping my trousers. ‘Or I should just find Amélie right now and have her deal with this. She'll help, we're together.’  
Putting my head in my arms from the desk, I huffed and closed my eyes. ‘I must have her.’ I thought, looking at the weird colours in the darkness of my closed vision. Those colours came together to form the death of Gérard. One sacrifice for the greater good. ‘His death was for a good cause. Amélie will be happy with me.’ This repeated these words in my mind before one last thought. 'But I guess we'll never know.’

No one ever will.

**Author's Note:**

> 8/26/20  
> 13:36


End file.
